


该如何称呼你

by Belindakrrr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29016294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belindakrrr/pseuds/Belindakrrr
Summary: IF- if you grow up together- part 1
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 8





	该如何称呼你

“京治，”妈妈轻轻拍了拍赤苇的肩膀，“拜访邻居的事情就拜托你了喔。”

“嗯。”赤苇应下，伸出双手，接过母亲放上来的饼干，一袋给左面的高野家，一袋给右面的木兔家。搬家时的纸箱刚刚处理掉，妈妈就已经准备好拜访邻居用的礼物了。赤苇低下头，闻到一丝穿过食品袋的甜味，忍不住踮起脚尖，试图越过母亲的肩膀，查看厨房里是否还有剩下的饼干。

或许这是他最早一次看到魔术。妈妈的掌心里似乎凭空出现了一枚饼干，被切成了叶子的形状。她蹲下身，对赤苇说：“啊——”

赤苇听话地张开嘴：“啊——”

是巧克力味道的。赤苇按照家里教导的那样，抿着嘴唇，小心细致地咀嚼着熟悉的味道，将饼干全部咽下之后才开口：“谢谢妈妈。”

妈妈揉了揉赤苇的头发，又将它们重新用手打理得整洁。她的京治还不到五岁，已经成为让人放心的男孩子了。或许有时候显得过分内向，但是这不足以否定他是一个优秀的孩子的事实。她再一次温和地望向赤苇向下看的眼睛，捏了捏赤苇的手心：“路上小心。”

赤苇将第一袋饼干递给高野家的年轻主妇，口袋里多了一枚圆形的纪念币。他站在木兔家的门前，正准备按下门铃，听到身后有人气喘吁吁地向他问话：“你找我们家有什么事情吗？”

……哎呀。赤苇顿了顿，转过身，看到一双金灿灿的眼睛，还有一头羽毛一样、直指向上、黑白相间的头发。对方大概比自己要高半个头，汗水滑过他被太阳晒得通红的脸颊，让那双眼睛显得更亮了。

“我是隔壁赤苇家的，”赤苇慢吞吞地说，将手里的饼干向对方扬了扬，“一周前搬来的，今天来向邻居打招呼。”

“噢——噢！”那双金色的眼睛看向赤苇家的门牌，又重新看向赤苇的脸。“我是光太郎，你的名字是什么？”

“……欸？”赤苇愣了一下，打好腹稿的话还未说出口便被顶回腹中。他确信自己一开始就有自报家门，对方——木兔光太郎——也不像是没有听见的样子（他还特地看了看门牌），但是……于是赤苇没有回答，只是有些迷茫地站在原地，目光落下，盯着两手间的饼干。

“就是你的名字啦，”木兔说，似乎有些着急，向着赤苇迈了一大步，“爸爸和妈妈都是木兔，只有我是光太郎。”

“……京治，赤苇京治。”

“好哦，京治！”木兔的声音听起来兴高采烈，“要不要和我一起去公园玩儿？可以爬到很高很高的树上哦，我还能从上面‘哗啦——’一下跳到地上！”

赤苇抿了抿唇。他盯着手上的饼干，又看了看对方掌心、脚踝处一些灰灰黑黑的痕迹，还有直到现在也仍然发红的脸，以及身后正在下沉的红色太阳。“……今天有点太晚了，”他说，声音很轻，“我还带了饼干……可以的话，我想明天去。早一点的时间，大概吃完午饭之后……”

他的声音越来越小，木兔没有听清最后几个字，但是他清晰地听清了“可以”，于是那双金色的眼睛亮闪闪：“你同意了！那明天一早我就在家门前等你哦！”

直到回到家里，赤苇似乎还没有完全意识到自己的明天已经和刚见面的人绑在了一起。他试探性地推开家门，看到蹲着的木兔一跃而起，眼睛和昨天一样明亮：“京治！我们出发吧！”

“木兔，我们……玩儿什么呢？”赤苇问。

“是光太郎。”木兔的表情变得严肃。

“……光太郎，我们去玩儿什么呢？”

尽管他们只不过是第二次见面、只不过有过短短的一次对话，赤苇还是隐约感到自己似乎已经大概摸清了木兔的想法。他站在木兔身边，看到对方藏在背后的排球，便接着说：“我们是要一起去打排球吗，光太郎。”赤苇强调着最后“光太郎“三个音，不出所料，看到木兔的胸重新挺起来：“没错！京治，你也喜欢打排球吗？”

“……我没有打过。”他有些不自在地别过头，不去看那颗被伸到眼前的排球。

“我很会打排球，可以教你！”木兔的脸一瞬间拉近，让赤苇无法避开视线，只得有点不自在地看向那双圆溜溜的眼睛。

“我会努力的。”赤苇听见自己小声说，之后是木兔的欢呼声。

木兔的排球确实打得很不错，起码对于赤苇来说是这样。他能够一次又一次地将排球垫起，哪怕胳膊被排球撞得发红，还能在发球时就让球飞到网的那一边。赤苇站在白线的外面，目光盯着木兔，后者的目光盯着排球。

“你来！”就在赤苇似乎盯着木兔进入到另一个世界时，木兔的目光终于从排球上移开，汗水顺着发红的脸向下淌，衣服的胸口处被濡湿了一小片。他向赤苇用力地挥手，就像他们隔得很远——那条象征着场外与场内的白线似乎将同一块小小的空间划分为两个遥远的星球，赤苇站在这边，木兔在那边挥手。赤苇跨过白线，进入了一个崭新的世界。

木兔将排球塞到赤苇怀里，并起手腕，侧过身给赤苇示范：“先把球抛起来，然后这样，用这里接排球，排球就会砰地一下又飞上去，然后再这样……”

诚实地说，木兔的讲授相当认真且用心，但赤苇的思绪逐渐变得茫然。他试图将刚才看到的动作与木兔的话结合在一起，再运用到自己的动作上，可是排球比看起来还要硬。他勉强伸出胳膊接住了抛起的排球，但撞击让他吃痛，忍不住弯了胳膊，木兔站在他的身边，看起来比他还要着急，赤苇被连带着更加慌张，排球掉到地上，滚到白线之外。

“……对不起。”赤苇小声说，低下头，小臂上的红色一阵一阵地痛。

“为什么要道歉？”木兔歪头，蹲在赤苇身边，直勾勾看着赤苇躲闪的眼睛。“京治又没有做错什么事情，为什么要道歉呢？还是说……你不喜欢排球吗？”

“没有。”赤苇同样蹲下身，侧过头，看着木兔。他的脸还是红通通的，小臂也同样被排球撞出了一大片红色的印子。木兔比他还要白一点，排球也打了更多下，胳膊看起来要红得多。于是赤苇忍不住向木兔那边挪了挪，指了指他的小臂：“很疼吗？”

“没有。”木兔摇头，又点了点头。“还是会有一点疼啦……不过我已经习惯了！而且打排球的时候就会不觉得疼了，要不是京治问我，我都忘记了！”

“……对不起。”赤苇迟疑，还是小声说。

木兔的头换了个方向歪着：“所以说，京治为什么要道歉呢？”

“……大概是，如果我没有问你，你就不会觉得疼了吧。”

“但是京治问我我很开心哦！”木兔伸出胳膊，努力去揽着赤苇的肩膀。“因为我们是好朋友，所以京治才会关心我嘛！这有什么需要道歉的，总是道歉，自尊心会被吃掉的！”

赤苇一时间不知道应该是先惊讶于成为好朋友的速度之快，还是该指出自尊心不会被道歉吃掉这种毫无前后关系的木兔式道理，于是他站起身，对木兔说：“再教我排球吧，光太郎。”

木兔的眼睛和背后的太阳一样亮。他一跃而起，拉起赤苇冲回白线内。排球被垫起又落到地上，木兔的眼睛一直闪闪发亮，赤苇好像也一起忘记了小臂的疼痛，目光黏在排球上，一次又一次伸出双臂，努力将球垫起、不让它落地。

排球拥有魔力，木兔让赤苇看到了这种魔力。他们越来越频繁地跑到公园里去练习排球，赤苇逐渐能够将球稳稳地垫起，也逐渐能像木兔一样，助跑、跳跃，将排球打过网。他们也一点一点将网升高，慢慢地靠近标准高度。

木兔进入国中时，赤苇还有一年从国小毕业。木兔在离开学校的那天用力地握住赤苇的手，不理会赤苇小声地说“疼”，只是急切地、激动地：“京治，给我托球吧。”不等赤苇回答，他继续说：“你知道的，每一个主攻手都要有一个二传……我一定会成为最棒的主攻手的，所以，京治，给我托球的吧，当我的二传手吧！”

赤苇忽然感到一阵晕眩。明明是背光，他想，但是光太郎的眼睛比太阳还要亮。他低下头，看着被木兔用力握着的手，同样用力地点头：“我会努力的，光太郎。”

猫头鹰如释重负，拉开书包的拉链，掏出占了大部分空间的排球，推到赤苇眼前：“那我们现在就去打排球吧！”

国中和国小只差了一条街，但是木兔和赤苇就不再一起上学了。木兔加入了正经的排球部，社团活动占据了相当一部分的时间。一切都是崭新的，活动室、体育馆、队友、教练……和国小时截然不同，木兔全身心投入在全新的环境内，在训练结束后的休息室里，期待着赤苇的加入。仅仅是过了一年，木兔却感觉自己像是和赤苇分别了十年。他冲进赤苇的卧室，看到刚刚换好新校服的赤苇，委屈巴巴地冲上去，将赤苇撞得一个趔趄。

“我们终于可以再见面了！”木兔小声说，宛若久别重逢。

“你昨天才来我家吃的饭，光太郎。”赤苇的声音平淡，没有推开木兔。

果然！木兔在心里大喊，表露出来的却只有皱成一团的脸。京治……态度一下子……好冷淡……猫头鹰失落地抱膝坐在床边，盯着堆在角落里的教材，脚尖一下一下地将它们往外推，好让自己能够占领角落。

赤苇打好领带，对着镜子整理好被木兔弄乱的领子，才不慌不忙地走到木兔身边，和他一起挤在角落：“光太郎，我直接去提交入部申请书就可以了，对吧？”

失落的猫头鹰重新打起精神。“没错，我早就准备好了！”他说，“就在我的书包里——等、等一下，我的书包……不见了……”

“你昨天给我了，书包在客厅。”赤苇毫不慌张，将填好的入部申请书对着木兔挥了挥，之后小心地塞进书包，夹在课本之间。

木兔放下心来，不知不觉间从角落挪出来，盯着赤苇整齐的书包看了一会儿，忽然开口：“大家都不怎么陪我晨跑啊，还好京治马上就来了。”

“什么？”

“排球部的大家，晨跑的时候和我距离好远，虽然这样就是第一名了，不过还是会有一点……”木兔的声音越来越小，努力寻找着合适的形容词。

赤苇少有地打断木兔的话，没有等他找出或是自己创造出一个词来：“为什么以前没有和我说过呢，光太郎。”

“因为京治马上就来排球部了嘛，”木兔将赤苇的书包扣起来又打开，搭扣发出一声又一声，“还有……大家都很好，和别的想说的事情相比，这个就算不上什么了。”

“嗯，”赤苇说，拍了拍木兔的手，把书包扣好，“我来和光太郎一起跑，就不会有什么不过了。”

“还要给我托球，”木兔伸出手，一根一根点手指，“有好多好多想要京治陪我做的事情，现在终于可以一起完成了！国中和国小的部活真是差别好大啊京治，等你来了，一定会大吃一惊的！”

赤苇升入国中后，一切看起来都变得更加顺利。木兔可以在课间的时候遛到一年级那边，透过窗户和赤苇挥手，可以继续一起回家——一起参加部活后，一肚子想说的话都能和赤苇说。无论回答或是没有回答，无论他说的话是什么，赤苇都是优秀的倾听者，在木兔自己都忘记说过的话后，他仍然记得清清楚楚。

社团活动也进行得很顺利。赤苇的进步很快，从最开始的“木兔嘴里一直在提的京治”到“我们部的赤苇相当厉害呢”只不过用了半个学期，顺带成为了当地比较资深的猫头鹰饲养员——木兔的消极模式似乎变得更加难搞，队友虽然大概知道一点应对方案，但头疼仍然是不可避免的。而赤苇，面对木兔总是格外耐心，行动起来更是得心应手，队友一致夸赞：我们队的赤苇真是相当厉害啊。

唯一美中不足的大概是不知道从什么时候开始，赤苇开始称呼他为“木兔前辈”，木兔大受打击。他开始闹别扭，在晨跑时同赤苇拉开一大截距离，又别扭地放慢脚步，等着赤苇跟上；无数次欲言又止，张开嘴像是要说什么，最终却只是扭过脸，假装看不见赤苇挑起的眉。事情变得越来越严重，在赤苇打开饭盒的盖子，习惯性询问“木兔前辈要不要吃烤肉”时，木兔又转过了脸，端着饭盒背对赤苇。

赤苇同样端着饭盒，坐到木兔的身边：“不吃烤肉吗，光太郎？”

木兔猛地抬起头：“京、赤……京治果然是故意的吧！”舌头和大脑在应该称呼“赤苇”还是“京治”之间摇摆，最终还是顺从自己的心意，像以前一样喊着京治。

“什么故意的？”赤苇问，夹起两片烤肉放到木兔的饭上，顺手带走了一只章鱼香肠。

“就是、就是称呼嘛……”

“果然是木兔前辈啊。”

“至少也要是辈先啊！”木兔塞进嘴里一大口烤肉就白饭，声音含混不清。

赤苇没有回答，沉默地将便当里的食物吃完，扣上饭盒，筷子并在一起。他转过头看向木兔，后者早已风卷残云完毕，靠着栏杆看天空。赤苇跟着一起抬头，看见云被微风缓缓推动，向天的那边游去。西边的云像是一棵树，东边的像一根羽毛，又被风吹散，像是花瓣散了一地。

今天真是个好天气啊，他想。赤苇向木兔那边靠了靠，语调和平时一样平淡：“因为别人都那么喊吧，木兔前辈。”

“京治又不是别人。”木兔转过头，额头快要贴上赤苇的太阳穴。赤苇犹豫片刻，没有移开。他在“那我是什么人”与“那木兔前辈也喊我赤苇就扯平了”之间犹豫，最终将两句话都咽下，沉默地看着被风慢慢吹散的云。

其实他并没有什么非常需要改变称呼的理由。没有人会因为他称呼二年级的前辈名字而觉得异样，也没有人对他说“你不该这样称呼木兔”，只是他自己决定不再称呼对方为光太郎，原因连自己都说不清。改变称呼对他而言也不是容易的事情，之前就养成的习惯，怎么会轻易就被改变呢。

国小时还不是这样，他能相当自然地大喊“光太郎，这边”，也能随意地跑到对方的班门口，询问同学“稍微借一下光太郎可以吗”，而国中变得不一样了。这个称呼似乎变得束手束脚，每次开口时都会迟疑，然后听见别人比他更快一步喊出“木兔，看这边”。

赤苇一边认同着“国中和国小真是差别好大”的评价，一边试图找出自己迟疑的原因。光太郎说“京治不是别人”，赤苇也不愿将自己放在“别人”的位置上，他们是从小到大都在一起的、最好的朋友，一起上下学，一起参加部活，一起想着“要成为全国第一”。

可是他似乎渐渐不再满足于最好的朋友这一位置，想要成为更加重要的人。要让光太郎再多依赖自己一点，赤苇想，对自己有些阴暗的想法感到愧疚，而木兔浑然不觉。赤苇少有的也开始闹别扭，不再称呼“光太郎”，而是“木兔前辈”。

国中时学校的体育馆比国小要正式得多，国中二年级的木兔更加突飞猛进，一次又一次刷新着自己的记录，赤苇第一次见到正式的全国大赛。他站在候场区，捏紧手里的水瓶，毛巾也被紧紧攥着，看着赛场上三年级的前辈将球抛出，木兔助跑、高高跃起，双臂像是张开的翅膀，将排球击向对面的场地，打出一个漂亮的大斜线球。

体育馆里的灯光很亮，但木兔从地面跃起的一瞬间，他成为了最亮的光。如果体育馆是一个小型的宇宙，那么木兔就是宇宙中最闪亮的星体。赤苇一眨不眨地盯着他的光，猛地站起身，记分牌从24变成25，队友大喊着抱住木兔，木兔在大家的包围中欢呼，转过头冲等候区的赤苇挥胳膊，视线相交。

好耀眼，好阴暗。赤苇将水瓶和毛巾攥得更紧，连木兔都没能一下子抽出来。后者喘着粗气，汗不停地往下淌，伸手在赤苇眼睛前挥了挥，赤苇沉浸在自己的想法中，眼睛一眨不眨。

“京治！”木兔大喊。

赤苇这才回神，连忙把水瓶和毛巾一起塞进木兔怀里。“下一局加油，木兔前辈。”赤苇说。

“这场比赛已经结束了啊，”木兔愣了一下，“你怎么了，京治？感觉……和平时很不一样。”

“……没什么，”赤苇说，“没什么的，木兔前辈。”

“……至少也要是辈先——”木兔不满，还准备再说点什么，却被赤苇推走，站在观众席下，对着应援鞠躬致谢。他偷偷转过头，想要看赤苇在做什么，却看到赤苇只是低着头，看不清脸上的表情。木兔有点泄气，但之后庆功会上的烤肉又让他重新振奋起来，暂时忘记了赤苇的不一样。

他们照常一起回家。木兔脚底轻飘飘，身上还是烤肉的味道，不停地问赤苇“那球看到了吗？是不是超帅的！”、“那一下的感觉超——好——”、“好想让赤苇也上场啊”之类的话。明明只喝了大麦茶，但是木兔的脑袋却晕晕乎乎得像是喝了酒，或许是少有的球感超棒，或许是第一次和赤苇一起站在场上。而赤苇，只是平平淡淡地应着，说些“嗯”、“看到了”、“很不错”之类的话，没有开启新的话题，也没有更深一步地询问。

木兔就这样兴奋地回到了家，一头栽在床上，睁眼已经是日上三竿。他总觉得自己忘了些什么，但怎么也想不起来，只记得昨天的球打得很开心。猫头鹰躺在床上，苦恼地抓着自己直挺挺的头发，在单人床上翻来覆去，直到一下子滚下床。

忘记的是什么事情呢？想不起来，那就去问一下京治吧！他一定记得的。木兔如是想，将烦恼推出脑内，晃进浴室补上昨晚忘记的澡。

木兔一夜好梦，赤苇却几乎一夜未眠。睁开眼是黑黢黢的天花板，闭上眼是发光发亮的木兔。他好像一下子又回到了刚接触排球的时候，白线将他和木兔划分为两个世界，他站在这边，木兔在那边跃起。那样的想法，太阴暗了，但是……无论如何，他都想要光太郎更依赖他一点。他永远是最了解光太郎的人，光太郎总是会第一时间想到他——太阴暗了，和闪闪发亮的光太郎，完全不一样。

想上场，想上场。赤苇感觉自己的手臂、腿、肩膀都在叫嚣着想要上场，他在场下看着排球不断垫起又落下，在空中划出一道又一道的弧线，掌心热得发烫。那场比赛看清楚的似乎只有木兔和排球，其他人都被简化成了一个号码，回忆时对方队员的脸都是模糊一片，只有身上的号码清清楚楚。他还记得7号擅长的吊球，5号的发球很难接，3号的发挥不够稳定……他坐在等候区，将比赛印入脑海之中。想上场，想参与，不仅仅是想给光太郎托球，更是想要那样激烈地打排球。赤苇在黑暗中伸出手，张开五指，在空气中做出了托球的姿势，没有重量，没有触感。

当然，他也相当清楚自己的不对劲，连木兔都发现的异样，赤苇怎么会发现不了呢。他抿紧唇，张开的手握紧，盯着天花板看了一夜。

赤苇推开家门，看到蹲着的木兔一跃而起：“京治，一起去打排球吧！昨天手感超好，今天再努力一下，说不定就能永远记住了！”

“……好，”赤苇摸了摸兜里的钥匙，向木兔点头，“打完之后，我要说一件重要的事，要认真听哦，光太郎。”

“是昨天那件事吧，”木兔了然地点头，“我也想问京治来着。正好今天就把事情一起统统解决掉好啦！”

……虽然估计和光太郎想的完全不一样，但是大体上应该也可以算是一件事吧。赤苇含糊地点点头，推着木兔匆匆离开了家。他今天的球感也出乎意料的好，三年级的前辈拍着赤苇的肩膀，感慨自己可以早点隐退。赤苇低下头，分明是值得高兴的事情，但是他却觉得连嘴角翘起都很难。

赤苇的动作故意慢吞吞的。他向部长要了钥匙，保证明天会第一时间过来开门，而木兔早早就洗完了澡，头发软趴趴地散下来，听话地等着赤苇“重要的事”。

“木兔前辈。”赤苇虽然说是重要的事，但表情和平常却没有什么太大的差别，让木兔一瞬间以为赤苇忘记了自己说过的话。

“是光太郎。”木兔见缝插针地纠正。

“……木兔前辈，我是说，光太郎，我觉得我们以后还是不要称呼名字比较好。”

就像是说中午多吃一片烤肉的语气，木兔想，可明明在说这么可怕的事情。他嘴角撇下去，不满地背过身：“之前都说过了，京治又不是别人。”

“我知道，”赤苇的语气还是那样听起来有些冷淡，“所以在只有我们两个人的时候，我还是称呼木兔前辈‘光太郎’。但是其他时候，还是用‘木兔前辈’和‘赤苇’来互相称呼吧。”

糟糕，被京治提前识破了。木兔瘪嘴，把“这样的话那我也喊你赤苇了啊！”这样的威胁咽下去，不情不愿第开口：“为什么？称呼名字有什么不好的啊。”

“因为已经要成为大人了。”

“什么嘛！”

“光太郎就要升入三年级了，我也要成为二年级了。很快就要进入高中，光太郎就会长得更高、更有力气、跳得更高，越来越是大人了。大人就要成熟一点，互相称呼名字什么的……太幼稚了。”赤苇念出已经在脑海中排练过无数次的话，但在最后一句话的时候，仍然忍不住停顿了一下。他深吸一口气，只希望木兔没有对这不堪一击的逻辑产生质疑。

木兔皱起脸，相当用力地思考着。赤苇说的……每一句都是事实。虽然感觉有什么不对……不过大概是因为还没有习惯吧！于是木兔点头，表情如释重负：“京治……不对，赤苇——不对，就是京治……你说得有道理！以后我们就这样好了！”

赤苇同样如释重负，同时在心底又不可避免地产生出无法忽视的失落。这是你的决定，他对自己说，所以……他对木兔露出一个细微的笑容：“那么，光太郎，我们回家吧。”

这件事就算解决了。木兔像别人一样喊他“赤苇”，旁人问起也只是说“因为我是大人了”，而大家早就习惯了木兔特有的逻辑，没有进一步询问。稍有不同的是，赤苇总是觉得木兔喊的“赤苇”和别人不太一样——发音、语调，总是微妙的不同，他总是能一下子就听出来，哪一声是木兔的呼唤，哪一声是别人的呼唤。赤苇成为了正选队员，跨过了那条白线，他更加心无旁骛地托球、抛球，和木兔的配合也越来越得心应手。在国中最后一场比赛时，木兔对赤苇说，有你在，感觉什么球都能很好地打出去！但是改变过去的习惯，果然还是一件难事啊！

赤苇没有接话。他将水瓶递给木兔，轻声说：“就要上高中了啊，光太郎。”

木兔恍然大悟：“又有一年要见不到京治了！不过不用担心，我会变得更厉害的，京治也要！”

“嗯，我会努力的。”

跟随着木兔的脚步，赤苇进入了枭谷。木兔又是如同久别重逢一样在赤苇换校服的时候冲进他的卧室，忘记前一天已经把入部申请书交给了赤苇，将书包落在客厅。不同的是，晨跑似乎并没有让木兔感到失落——新的部员和木兔相处得很好，比国中时还要好。

“高中的功课怎么样？”赤苇将填好的入部申请书塞进书包，扣好搭扣。

“……”木兔眼神游移看向窗外，假装没有听见赤苇的问话。

赤苇轻轻叹了口气，从角落里推出早就准备好的教材：“我会帮忙的，所以，不用这样，光太郎。”

进入高中后比国中三年级时多了一项任务：帮木兔补习。在国中时他也进行过这一活动，只不过在三年级时暂时停止了——他还犹豫过是就此结束还是暂时搁置，不过没有多想，他得出了结论：后者的可能性高达百分之九十五。

木兔对于学习的热情远不及排球的十分之一，和赤苇的补习也总是绕到抛球相关的话题上，比如“今天忘记怎么打直线球了”、“木叶不仅能打主攻也可以打副攻”等等，而赤苇总是不厌其烦地、坚持不懈地将话题带回：为什么阅读题的答案又和文章没有关系呢？

如果光太郎对待学习的态度更认真一点……或者说，把对排球的热情放一点到学习上——不，赤苇否定了这个想法，将全部的热情都投入到排球上、一直闪闪发亮的才是他认识的木兔光太郎啊。如果开始认真学习……反而会不适应啊。

于是他毫不意外地发现木兔落在家里的课本。赤苇没有着急，只要在上课之前给他就没问题了，不如说，保存在自己这里更加安全。晨跑完毕后，赤苇正打算把课本还给木兔，却发现对方早就和同伴一起回教室了。不知道等他送过去的时候，前辈有没有发现课本不见了呢。赤苇沉默地叹了口气，抓起书包向木兔的班级走去。

他站在教室的前门，看到木兔站在椅子上，背对窗户，双臂张开，周围是一圈吵吵闹闹的同学，但赤苇却好像一下子将一切嘈杂的声音都过滤了，一切不熟悉的人都模糊了，只有木兔闪闪发亮。他看到窗户外明亮的太阳，而木兔仿佛是张开双翼的猛禽，金色的、锐利的眼睛越过同学看到他，一瞬间表情变得惊讶。

“赤苇？你怎么来了！”木兔从椅子上跳下，冲到门口。

“你忘了书在我家里，木兔前辈。”

“还真是！谢谢你啦，赤苇。”

赤苇看了看木兔的桌面，空空如也。这没什么好惊讶的，赤苇对着木兔匆匆点了点头，背着书包赶在上课铃之前进了班，又在老师进来之前将文具和书摆在桌面上。啊、糟糕，赤苇默然，看着课本上的二年级和“木兔光太郎”，不知道刚才的自己和木兔前辈谁更粗心一点。

高中的时间过得比国中还要快。木兔的个子窜了又窜，身上的肌肉变得更加结实，除了消极模式还是一如既往的麻烦。小见最先发现赤苇有特殊的猫头鹰饲养技巧，便总是适时地将赤苇推过来，安抚眉毛和精神都耷拉下来的木兔。国中时的大家说他真是相当厉害呢，而高中时则更多听到“真是辛苦你了，赤苇”。

赤苇迎来了高中第一个情人节。打开鞋柜时看到几个色彩鲜艳的长方体，被柔软的丝带包裹，他按照匿名与署名分为两类，在笔记本上列出了回礼计划。木兔和朋友经过他的教室，隔着玻璃向他挥手：“赤苇！收到好多巧克力啊！”

赤苇站起身，将笔记本合上：“木兔前辈也会收到很多的，之前每年不都是这样。”

“嗯……说的也是！每次回礼的时候都好头疼，差点都分不清谁是谁了。今年赤苇也会帮我的吧？”

“喂、木兔！”同行的男生拍了拍木兔的肩。“你这家伙，太过分了啊！简直不知道该从哪里说起，分不清送的巧克力和让赤苇帮忙什么的……”

“因为我和赤苇的关系很好嘛！”木兔笑嘻嘻，一把揽过赤苇的肩膀。“是吧，赤苇？”

“嗯，”赤苇低下头，看着木兔的脚尖，“马上就要上课了，木兔前辈不着急吗？”

“呀、不妙！”木兔慌忙松开手，急匆匆拉着同行的人向前冲。“记得帮我啊，赤苇！”

木兔前辈越来越少地称呼他为“京治”，或者说，光太郎已经习惯于称呼他“赤苇”了。明明是自己提出来的无理要求，反而是他本人对此更加耿耿于怀。赤苇翻开笔记本的下一页，写完白色情人节回礼之后，却怎么也写不出木兔的名字，似乎是不想让这两项连结在一起。他一言不发地将那张纸扯下，紧紧团成一团，在扔进垃圾桶时收手，塞进书包里。心里隐秘的、角落里的想法，自己知道就足够了，不想让第二个人发现。

“光太郎，”赤苇将三个音喊得清清楚楚，“白色情人节回礼的单子，我帮你列出来了。”

他没注意到木兔身后的另一个人。那人的反应比木兔还要快，赤苇刚刚在心中说出“不好”的时候，就已经开口：“平时就知道木兔和赤苇的关系好，没想到居然这么熟啊。说起来，平时为什么要喊木兔前辈呢？喊光太郎也很不错嘛。”

就像是隐秘的角落被前辈的同学发现了一样。紧紧地、严严实实地包裹起来的秘密，被人掀开了一个角，有意无意地向里窥视——或许对方并没有这种打算，但是赤苇的手还是猛地收紧了一下，嘴唇抿起，小心地瞟了一眼木兔的脸。

木兔的表情果然变得茫然了。他张开嘴，赤苇知道他要说“是啊，叫光太郎不是很不错嘛”，赶忙抢在他前面说：“不小心喊错了，是木兔前辈。确实是……关系很好，但是还是称呼木兔前辈更为恰当。是吧，前辈？”

简直就像是自欺欺人一样，但就是固执地守着这种毫无理由的约定，甚至愈演愈烈。赤苇盯着木兔的眼睛，木兔也盯着赤苇的眼睛。他的眼神认真得不得了，赤苇恍然间感觉木兔前辈也看到了他心底的秘密，不由得紧张起来。幸好木兔又转过了头，刚才的认真就像是他的错觉一样，拍了拍对方的肩膀：“是啊，就像赤苇说的那样，我们关系超好的！”

赤苇松了一口气，将秘密包裹得更加严实——他在私下里也不再称呼光太郎，固执地、自欺欺人一样地喊着，木兔前辈。木兔就像是没有发现一样，和他对应着，称呼他“赤苇”，只是赤苇仍然像之前一样，能在无数声赤苇中一下就分辨出，哪一声来自于木兔、哪一声来自于其他人。

在“木兔前辈”和“光太郎”之中，木兔升入三年级，进入到高中的最后一年。木兔迎来了高中的第三个情人节，赤苇迎来了高中的第二个情人节。有意无意地、木兔又在那天特地经过了赤苇的教室——高二时也不顺路，但是他忍不住想要去看一看赤苇。

赤苇不在班里，听说是被隔壁班的女生“暂时借一下”。木兔忽然别扭起来，他知道赤苇很受欢迎、情人节被叫出去是相当合理的——不如说，没有被叫出去才比较不合理。不应该打扰赤苇，木兔一边这么想着，一边遵循同学给出的线索，晃到了赤苇的所在地。他看着赤苇低着头，和一个不认识的女生说话，女生背对着他，只能看到黑色的、柔软的长发。

他能看到赤苇的脸。大概是聊得很开心，赤苇平时看起来冷淡的脸变得柔和，嘴角上翘的弧度虽然很小，但却是切实的高兴。木兔盯着赤苇的脸，缩到了自动贩卖机的后面。

已经很久了吧，木兔忽然想，赤苇已经很久没有对自己这样笑了。虽然打球时也会笑、比赛赢了也会笑，但是和现在这样……完全不一样啊。木兔的脸皱起来，别扭地移开目光，盯着自己的脚尖。明明我和赤苇的关系更好吧？但是赤苇却对着别人笑、不对着我笑。消极与不解在木兔竖起的头发尖上打架，最终不解按住了消极的小人，在木兔耳边大喊：问问赤苇就知道为什么了！

木兔正准备张嘴，却发现自己不知道在什么时候已经习惯喊“赤苇”而不是“京治”了。变成这样的原因是什么呢？木兔苦恼地蹲下身，掰着手指开始想。最开始是在闹别扭，赤苇不喊自己光太郎，自己也就不喊他京治；后来是……后来是发现，赤苇想要这样做，赤苇想要他称呼自己为“赤苇”。已经不是闹别扭的原因，而是想要赤苇高兴，所以像他称呼自己是“木兔前辈”一样，木兔努力地、仔细地改正着自己的习惯，称呼他的二传手“赤苇”，而不再是“京治”。与其说是没有发现，不如说是心照不宣。确实有被赤苇短暂地说服过一阵，但是……不对劲啊！虽然说不上来原因，但是就是不对劲、不对劲！

刚刚的女生路过木兔身边，眼睛亮闪闪，咧开嘴挥了挥手，木兔慌忙站起来，看到跟过来的赤苇。

“木兔前辈？”

“……赤苇为什么没有喊我光太郎呢？现在只有我们两个人在吧。”

赤苇愣了一下，很快别开眼：“木兔前辈也没有喊我京治。而且……周围可能有别人在。”

木兔张了张嘴。他想要去反驳赤苇、想要毫不客气地按住他的肩膀说，我想让你喊我光太郎。

但是他没有，只是突兀地转换话题：“赤苇……喜欢什么样的人呢？”

这样的问题……赤苇脸上的笑容不见了，他抿起唇，没有直接回答这个问题：“怎么突然想起问这个了？”

“啊……因、因为……对、今天是情人节，我和赤苇又收到了不少巧克力……白色情人节还要回礼什么的，就想到了嘛！这是合理的联想，补习的时候赤苇不也是这么说的吗。”

果然，大概是因为，木兔前辈有了在意的人吧。赤苇觉得自己的发音有些艰涩，大脑忽然变得空白，所有的“猫头鹰饲养手册”都被清空：“喜欢……闪闪发亮的人吧。”

果然，大概是刚才那个女生吧，赤苇变得不愿意和我玩儿了。猫头鹰的眉毛耷拉下来，消极得忘记了要不满。

两个人各自确定着自己的“果然”，各自有意无意地将想法埋起来，度过了木兔在高中的最后一年。赤苇接过活动室的钥匙，收进书包里，看到教室外的木兔向他挥手，胸前别着证明毕业的花，木叶在他身后，眼眶红红看着赤苇。

“排球部，”木叶抽了抽鼻子，“就交给赤苇了，我们还会回来看比赛的。”

木兔围着赤苇绕了一圈，凑到木叶的耳边，大声说着悄悄话：“木叶，你觉不觉得……赤苇好像变帅了？成为队长的一瞬间，好像一下子就变得帅气了很多！”

“……”木叶的眼泪忽然就收了进去。他拍了拍木兔的肩，在他耳边也大声地说悄悄话：“那么……卸下队长职务的你，变得没有以前帅气了吗？”

木兔恍然大悟，连忙对着玻璃看自己。头发的尖尖很挺，肌肉也很结实，看起来和之前一样帅！于是他放心地拍了拍木叶的肩膀（差点把毫无防备的木叶拍得趔趄）：“我和以前、不，比以前还要帅气！”

“是、是，”木叶站定，两条胳膊分别搭上木兔和赤苇，“我说，木兔，能习惯没有赤苇的生活吗？赤苇我记得是要升学的吧？”

木兔再次恍然大悟，连忙转向赤苇：“赤苇……”

赤苇叹了口气：“木兔前辈能做到的。排球部，我会努力的，木叶前辈。”

“辛苦你了……不管怎么说，赤苇真是让人放心啊，”木叶拍了拍赤苇的肩膀，“说起来，今晚的聚会，赤苇也来吧？虽然说是只有排球部三年级的，不过一二年级也可以来嘛。”

“是啊是啊！”木兔忽然振奋。“赤苇，今晚要去吃烤肉，一定要来啊！”

赤苇大概想到木兔会变得比平时更加亢奋，却没想到撩开帘子时，看到脸颊通红、眼神迷离的木兔。不是预料之中的亢奋，是意料之外的……安静。赤苇的目光扫过桌上空了的啤酒杯，沉着地将询问的目光投向双颊发红、目光躲闪的木叶。

“……我也没想到他会这样，”木叶说，声音含混，“只是听说啤酒配烤肉很好吃，木兔又很兴奋，哪想他喝了一杯就这样了。真的是很不好意思，赤苇！”

赤苇在木兔身边坐下，将啤酒杯从猫头鹰的爪子中拯救出来：“不是木叶前辈的错，我会好好照顾木兔前辈的。”

“真是辛苦你了！”木叶声音洪亮，小见和猿杙跟着大声喊，鹫尾捂住小见的嘴，小声对赤苇说：“辛苦你了，赤苇。”

“鹫尾前辈也是。”赤苇扫过或多或少都比平时亢奋的三年级前辈，对没有喝酒的鹫尾点头，后者的表情似乎更加严肃了。

最后又是只剩下了他和木兔两个人。赤苇放下筷子，沉默地拥抱晕晕乎乎的木兔，胳膊越来越紧，直到木兔不适地扭动着，用力去推开赤苇。他看着那双混沌的金色眼睛，距离很近，看到当中自己的影子。赤苇和木兔额头相抵，跪坐在对方身边，再次伸出胳膊，轻轻拥抱。

不是朋友会做的事情，也不是发小会做的事情，心底的秘密越来越大，他一次又一次地将它抱起来，小心翼翼地不让别人发现。但是今天……木兔前辈毕业、他和光太郎分别的日子，偶尔这样放纵一下，也是可以的吧？

木兔嘴唇翕动，吐出赤苇的名字，后者连忙松开手，欲盖弥彰地正襟危坐。不可以、不可以被木兔前辈发现，不要让最后一天以这样的结局收场。但是……赤苇一边不想让木兔有所察觉，又不希望他真的断片。

不论如何，我是不会说出这件事情的，赤苇握拳。但是如果木兔前辈记得……他的拳头松开又握紧，脚尖绷直，不愿去想象都会有什么可能。

木兔进入职业球队，赤苇在一年后顺利升学。前者没有问起喝醉后到底发生了什么，后者遵循着“不问就不说”原则，两个人默契地没有提起这件事。

高中毕业之后大概是正式走入社会，随之而来的便是繁忙，赤苇忙于学业，木兔忙于训练，他们都忙着适应新的环境。赤苇错过了木兔的好几场比赛，只有在空暇时间去看一看比赛的录像。木兔换了新的队服，队号也不再是熟悉的4，但不管在哪里，他总是闪闪发光的、是赤苇宇宙中最闪亮的星体。

他们之间好像又被一道白线隔开，赤苇在这边，木兔在那边。

在逐渐适应新环境之后，赤苇再度失眠了。他和木兔已经有快要一年的时间没有见面、没有好好说过话，这一切都和之前的习惯不同。之前就养成的习惯，怎么可能这么容易就被改变呢？

赤苇有些恍惚，笔记上的字也跟着飘忽。他又习惯性地点开木兔所在队伍的行程表，覆盖在自己的日历上。失眠持续了不少日子，赤苇索性挑灯夜战，赶在截止日期前按下发送键，身心俱疲地赶上木兔的一场比赛，在看到木兔第一次跃起时眼睛也跟着亮起，他又看到了他的光。

木兔对着观众席鞠躬，赤苇在他抬头时试图躲进欢呼的人群当中，却还是被木兔看到了。

“赤苇！”他听见木兔在他身后喊，不由自主地转过头，看到木兔的脸红通通，汗水顺着脸的轮廓向下流，没入已经浸湿的衣服。

“……木兔前辈。”赤苇下意识回答，忽然觉得有些别扭。他和木兔已经不再是前后辈关系，是不是可以……但是、如果见到了木叶前辈，他还是会称呼他前辈……

木兔没有给他胡思乱想的机会，急匆匆冲过去，用力地拥抱赤苇，力气大到像是要把他揉进去：“赤苇，来看比赛为什么不和我说？我以为你不会来了！”

木兔前辈变得比之前更强壮了，自己没有像以前一样运动，大概肌肉和之前差得远呢，赤苇想。不过即便是快要一年没有见，前辈还是原来的样子，和自己想象的完全一样啊。眼镜框碰到了木兔的脸，木兔不等回答，又接着问：“赤苇戴眼镜了，我都不知道！完全都没有和我说啊！”

“是临时决定的，”赤苇的声音闷闷地传来，“很仓促，所以……眼镜的话，之前和木兔前辈说过的。”

“嗯……这些都没关系！我说，赤苇，大学毕业以后，我们同居吧！”

赤苇，预判不能。他愣在木兔的怀抱之中，甚至忘记了说“什么”。木兔自顾自地接话：“毕业之后，大概也会变得方便了吧。我啊，超不习惯这种和赤苇见不到面的生活，超和赤苇见面！如果和赤苇住在一起的话，就能经常见到了。而且两个人住的话，可以住在更大一点的房间，客厅、厨房、玄关，都会变得比单人间要大好多！”

“……我明白了，”赤苇慢吞吞地说，将木兔的话捋成一条线，“木兔前辈的意思是，合租吧。如果是这样的话，我想，没有问题。”

木兔鼓起嘴。好像一样……又好像不太一样，但如果赤苇也想和自己住在一起的话，就没关系了！

合租，或者说，同居的事情变成了一个期待。比赛之后，赤苇的失眠随之而愈，他开始数着日子期待着和木兔住在一起，想着该在什么地方租房子、该租一个什么样的房子。而木兔比他想象得要成熟得多，事情似乎不需要都“麻烦赤苇了”。赤苇刚将毕业的讯息发给木兔，后者便发来数条资料：赤苇，你更喜欢哪个？这几个我都觉得很好，决定不下来啊！

赤苇看到租金时沉默，斟酌着回复：木兔前辈，我现在只是实习期，工资不会和大学时差很多的。

木兔的回复很快：那有什么关系嘛！我可是仔细挑选过的，赤苇不用担心这个，只要想更喜欢哪个就好。

赤苇叹了口气，十分钟之后才按下发送键：我明白了，我会努力的，木兔前辈。

不论是同居还是合租，总之，事情进行得相当顺利。赤苇变成了“赤苇编辑”，去看木兔比赛时也不再需要一个人挤出时间——宇内天满比他到得还要早，因为赤苇每次也多了一个任务：找到不接电话、藏在人群中的宇内老师。

“宇内老师，”赤苇在一次收到分镜稿后说，“为什么不直接和我一起去看比赛呢？明明也知道我会去看，每次也会被我抓到。”

宇内天满顶着黑眼圈，对他露出睡眠不足、带着黑咖啡味道的虚弱笑容：“不好意思，习惯了，下次一定。”

一切都很顺利。赤苇藏着心里的秘密，快要连自己都忘记了“喜欢光太郎”这件事，习惯于以相当标准的“发小”身份与木兔相处。

“变成大人以后，赤苇像头发一样变软了。”木兔说。

赤苇对着镜子看了看，发觉头发确实是长了不少，如果还在打排球的话，绝对会很影响，但是他现在只会偶尔和木兔在假期打一打排球，于是问道：“大概是因为变长了吧。怎么这么说，木兔前辈？”

“哎呀…怎么说，”木兔挠着自己的头发，猫头鹰的发型一如既往，“像是被毛衣包起来了一样。赤苇很喜欢穿毛衣，校服看起来要硬一点，所以……”他的声音越来越小，似乎把自己也饶了进去。

赤苇好脾气地笑笑，走到厨房洗水果：“没关系，过几天去理个发就好了。”

“我不是这个意思……”水果无法夺走木兔的注意力，他仍然纠结于赤苇的头发，“赤苇的头发很好，没有问题，只是……哎呀，我也说不出来！”.

平静生活的转折点是一次采访。比赛相关的问题大致都回答完毕，记者话锋一转：“木兔选手对于结婚的事情怎么看呢？”话筒递到木兔嘴边，赤苇正站在电视机前，手里是刚收到的宇内老师的台词传真。

“想和喜欢的人结婚。”木兔毫不犹豫，眼睛闪闪发亮。

“木兔选手还真是一如既往地直言不讳啊。”记者笑起来，环境音也变得嘈杂。“既然这么说的话，现在是有中意的对象了吧？”

木兔摸了摸下巴，斩钉截铁：“有。”

一瞬间，赤苇好像回到了高中的第二个情人节。他在那时第一次确定木兔前辈有了喜欢的女生，虽然在之后没有发觉出木兔有什么特别的行动，但是……以对方的思维方式，大概也不会采取什么特别的行动吧。再者说，毕业后的一年，他对木兔比赛之外的事情，几乎是所知甚少。

他相当眷恋地看了看这间生活了好几年的屋子——桌子、椅子是他和木兔前辈一齐挑选的，书柜里他的书占了绝大多数，木兔有时也会翻一翻，然后皱着脸说，赤苇，看不懂啊。过两天，赤苇想，他们就会从这里搬出去，结束短暂又愉快的合租生涯。他的情绪不受控制地低落起来，相比之下木兔却显得格外兴奋，让赤苇更加确定自己的想法：木兔前辈，恋爱了。他没有发现也不想知道对象是谁，只是沉默着开始寻找下一个租房的地点。离宇内老师近一点还是公司近一点比较好？或者是取两者其中……不，这样就离两边都太远了。

赤苇等着木兔首先提出停止合租（或是像他所说的，同居）的事情，可是木兔并没有，就像那天的采访只是一个幻觉一样。但一切又显示出那并非幻觉：木兔变得忙碌，回家时的精神变得越来越高涨。

直到赤苇终于按耐不住，决定率先开口，却被木兔用另一句话堵了回去，有如平地一声惊雷。

木兔说，我想我是爱你的，赤苇。

这是他一直都想听到的话吗？赤苇僵住了。他从指尖开始颤抖，肩膀处发热，几乎抓不住手里的稿子。一阵眩晕与恍惚，赤苇低下头，深深吸了一口气：“那么，木兔前辈，什么是爱呢？”

轮到木兔怔愣了。他的嘴张张合合几次都没有发出声音，连赤苇都以为他要就此作罢，最终说：“我…我说不出来，但是我能感觉到。赤苇一直在我身后，一直陪着我，一直看着我。”

“不，您不明白什么是爱，光太郎。”赤苇转换称呼，可是他习惯了把秘密藏起来、习惯了一遍又一遍催眠自己，他们只能是朋友。之前就养成的习惯，怎么可能一下子就改变呢？于是赤苇鸵鸟将头埋进地下：“木兔前辈是要一直向前，不需要回头的。”

“那赤苇会在后面一直跟着我吗？”木兔锲而不舍。

赤苇轻声说：“我会一直注视着您的。”

“那为什么不愿意让我回头看看你呢？”木兔忽然变得固执起来，缠住赤苇，让他无处可逃、无路可退。

啊、反正也是决定要搬出去了，那就这样吧。赤苇自暴自弃，猛地抬起头，声音压抑得平板：“…因为我喜欢木兔前辈。”

木兔跟上的速度很快：“我也喜——”

赤苇的速度毫不逊色：“我对木兔前辈的喜欢，是想要在情人节收到巧克力的那种，不是义理巧克力，是唯一的那个。”

“…我不会做巧克力……”猫头鹰努力回忆着中学时期大家乐此不疲的巧克力话题，忽然有点泄气。

“所以就像我说的那样，”赤苇再度深吸一口气，压下所有的躁动与激动，以及一点他不愿承认期盼，“你不明白——”

“但是啊赤苇，”就像高中时期那样，木兔打断了赤苇的话，表情认真，金色的眼睛亮得惊人，“我虽然不太擅长做巧克力，可是我觉得我可以在白色情人节给赤苇回礼，唯一的、最特别的回礼。”

“这简直没有什么逻辑……”期盼的火苗又忍不住重新燃起，赤苇却下意识地反驳。

木兔的记忆力在这时显得异常的好：“赤苇当时不让我喊京治的时候，理由也没有什么逻辑嘛。”

赤苇脱口而出，声音不再像之前一样平静：“这不一样！”却没有想到木兔忽然咧开了一个笑：“这样的赤苇，有点像以前了啊。不是那种像毛衣一样变软，是像校服一样硬邦邦的赤苇！”

“……现在不是说这个的时候吧，木兔前辈。”赤苇觉得自己的脾气被木兔跳跃的思维模式磨没了，一直以来的猫头鹰饲养手册似乎也找不到此时的对策，对方又锲而不舍地缠上来，让他找不到逃避的方向。

“现在就是说这个的时候，”木兔说，忽然握住了赤苇的手，“你想和我结婚吗，京治？”

木兔将那条白线扯断，两个世界重新融为一体。赤苇闭上眼，他在这时意识到，不仅仅是他一直追逐着光，光也一直包裹着他。


End file.
